Conventionally, engineer have developed display devices with multiple displays configured to sequentially display images. For example, display devices having a two-screen configuration installing displays in two cases having an opening/closing mechanism have been developed. Patent Literature Document 1 displays an “information terminal device”, i.e. a folding mobile information terminal configured to process image information depending on an open-close angle between multiple displays. Patent Literature Document 2 discloses a “display device”, i.e. an electronic book able to change expansion/reduction ratios of images and directions of displaying images depending on any variation in an open-close angle between two displays. Patent Literature Document 3 discloses a “display device”, i.e. a mobile communication device implementing 3D display operations using two screens, which calculates visions depending on opening angles in upper-lower and right-left directions so as to change parameters used for 3D display operations. Patent Literature Document 4 discloses an “information processing device”, i.e. an information processing device implementing face recognition processing of images captured using a camera, which displays images according to a rotation angle to a reference axis. Patent Literature Document 5 discloses a “folding mobile terminal” configured to sequentially display images with a line of two displays. Patent Literature Document 6 discloses a “display device” which aims to prevent any shift of a display panel to a casing when a flexible display panel is transformed from a folded condition to an expanded condition.